Things Perry Knows
by Pink Crane
Summary: Perry White knows many things...some of which would suprise his top reporters and the world.
1. A Suprising Insight

A/N I was watching Lois and Clark today and came up with this idea. Some parts are from Smallville, both shows are close to my heart. Perry knows more then he lets on...

He had been in this business for many years, seen many reporters come and go, watched love grow and fall apart. He had seen times when the Planet would barely scrape by and others when they did so well, they nearly didn't have enough papers. He watched his two best reporters as they bantered back and forth, to anyone else it looked like arguing, he knew better though. When he had been working in the Cario office and offered Lois a job, she had taken it and been miserable. He had watched the joy and life slowly slip out of her, and suddenly she had left, choosing to return to Metropolis. To Clark, though she had denied it. He had returned when Tess Mercer had retired to work on her company, she had offered him a chance to be front and center, not a week later Superman had appeared. Rescuing Lois and after he left Clark rushed in to Lois's side. He had listened to her complaining all day long, seeing Clark's attentiveness. When he had ordered Clark to take her home, Lois had faltered and smiled thanking Clark. Seeing the way her smile made Clark's worry slightly lessen, He knew there was somthing between his reporters after all. Over the next few weeks, he had noticed that whenever Clark disappeared, Superman appeared. Seen how Lois and Clark got closer and suddenly she had been in love with Luthor. He had heard from Jimmy that Clark had admitted his feelings and she had turned him down. He had never seen Lois so unlike herself, Clark had asked for any assignment that would take him out of Metropolis, it had been hard for him to keep them apart. After Luthor was arrested and the wedding canceled, Lois had insinctively reached out to Clark. Clark had appeared from behind a pillar and taken her into his arms. Yes, he knew that Clark Kent and Lois Lane were good for each other, hopefully they would see it in time.


	2. A Push In The Right Direction

A/N This has parts from both Smallville and Lois and Clark. Enjoy.

* * *

There are several things Perry White knows...

He sits at the desk, listening to the sounds of the Bull Pen. He hears the tell tale signs of Lois and Clark arriving from the fire to write down what they found out.

"Clark, I am perfectly capable of crossing the street by myself." Lois's voice was filled with her irritation at Clark's over protectiveness.

"I am aware of that Lois. However you didn't see that truck coming at you. It could have killed you." Clark's voice was resigned knowing she wouldn't let up until at least lunch.

"It could have killed you too, Smallville." He fought back the chuckle as Lois's voice softened.

"I'm fine 'Lo." Clark's voice softened, there was silence.

"KENT! LANE! JIMMY!" He yelled, he heard a curse from Lois. They walked in and settle in the same spots as always. Clark in a chair and Lois on the arm of his chair, Jimmy ran in shortly after.

"What is it Chief?" Lois asks watching him, Clark shifts to look at him as well. Jimmy leaned against the file cabinet, fiddling with his camera.

"What did you find out about the fire?"

"It wasn't an accident." Lois said matter of factly.

"We believe it was done on purpose. Chief, all evidence points that way, but the police won't know for sure until tomorrow." Clark cut in, ignoring Lois's muttering. Watching them anyone could see that they were more then just partners, Lois and Clark, his two best reporters. Turning towards Jimmy, he barked.

"Jimmy, did you get those pictures I asked you to get?" Jimmy nodded quickly handing him the folder. He opened it and laughed out loud,

"Very good Jimmy. You have your brother's flair for detail."

"Thanks Chief." Jimmy's face glowed with pride.

"Kent, Lane I have a new assignment for you two. Seems that someone has been digging up the lakes and rivers in Smallville and the surrounding areas."

"Chief, I want to finish my story...our story of the fire." Lois interrupted quickly, panic filling her voice.

"Let me finish, Lane."

"Fine." She sat sulkily back on the arm of the chair, only to slide off and into Clark's lap. He noticed Clark slip one hand around her waist, holding her there. She seemed to barely notice Clark's actions, only to rest her hands on his.

"There is a company down there, they run a series of hotels and they want to open one in Smallville."

"Whats the catch Chief?" Clark was watching him warily.

"They have a newly build bed and breakfast, I want you two down there undercover. Kent, you and Lane will be pretending to be married. Mr. and Mrs. Turner, you are newly weds and will be enjoying the peace for your two week long Honeymoon."

"Chief! Two weeks?" Lois's face was turning red, from anger or embarassment he wasn't sure. Her eyes narrowed on him,

"Yes, Lois. This story will take the special touch of my Lane-Kent news team."

"Married?" Jimmy choked out through his laughter, "Good Luck C.K."

"What is that supposed to mean Jimmy?" Lois's eyes narrowed on him, he paled.

"N...nothing Lois. Chief, I have to go get more film. Bye." Jimmy ran out of his office.

"Anything to say Clark?" He asked,

"When do we leave?" Clark smiled at Lois who rolled her eyes,

"Friday. I'll leave the information on you desks."

"Fantastic" Lois said, glaring at Clark.

"Come on Lois, you and me, the wide open country air. Two weeks of you being able to kick me out of bed and onto the couch." Clark leaned and whispered in her ear. Lois's face broke out in a bright red blush.

"You wish Smallville. Chief, I'm going to finish my story." Lois pushed herself out of the chair and disappeared from the room.

"So Clark, you and Lois?"

"What do you mean Chief?"

"You and Lois have a thing I should know about?"

"No sir. I mean she...I...we. You know how I feel about Lois, Perry."

"She feels the same, Clark. You really should tell her." Clark sank back into the chair.

"Perry, we both know she cares more for Superman." Hearing the sarcasm in Clark's voice, made him raise his eyebrows.

"I fail to see how that is stopping you. All things considered." Clark looked at him confused. "Since you are Superman and Clark Kent."

"Sir? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Clark, give me a little credit. I have been a reporter for well over fifty years, I put it together shortly after I agreed to work here again. I'm very suprised Lois hasn't already figured it out."

"I must admit I'm suprised, I thought these glasses would fool everyone." Clark pulled his glasses off and laughed.

"Son, you should take this trip as a chance to show Lois how you really feel. Two weeks away from everything here."

"Thanks Chief, I think I'll do that." Clark left the office and he sat back waiting for the screaming match between his two best reporters. They were in love with each other and they didn't know it. But, he did and he couldn't wait to be proven right again.

Pretty Please R&R


End file.
